Si tu no vuelves
by Antitos Kou Leto
Summary: La soledad duele. Duele aun mas porque es por mi culpa. Yo te dejé ir. y me negué la posibilidad de ser libre a tu lado. Por favor...vuelve, porque si no vuelves no habrá vida...no se lo que haré.  Una nueva locura mia! Mi primer songfic! Espero les guste


_Hola a Todas! Bien, debo de decir que este será mi primer song fic, si, estoy de estreno muchachas, y es que cuando escuché esta canción simplemente me agarró la inspiración de repente, como que me llamó para que escribiera esto, y que mejor que este fic lo protagonice mi pareja favorita de Sailor Moon, que de quienes hablo? Pues de Seiya/Serena señores, es que sentí en el fondo del alma que esta canción fue escrita para ellos en especial. Bueno, entonces terminando esto espero que les guste de verdad, va dedicado a todas las seguidoras de Maldito Futuro._

**Disclaimers****: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad puramente de Naoko Takeuchi, así como la canción es de Miguel Bosé y la canta junto con la gran Shakira. Ahí les va! Atájenla!**

3 años.

3 solitarios años.

3 malditos, condenados, despiadados, malgastados años.

3 años ya de aquella cruenta batalla contra la Sailor más poderosa del universo.

3 años desde la partida de aquellas entrañables estrellas fugaces y de su princesa.

3 años de la partida de él. Eso era lo que en verdad dolía. Él que él no estuviera para hacerle reír otra vez..

Darien estaba en Inglaterra terminando de hacer una especialidad desde hace dos años y medio. Dejándola tan sola como al inicio de todo. Le hablaba unas pocas veces al mes. Llamadas que no duraban mas de 20 minutos y que se hacían cada vez mas cortas. Y ella se acostumbraba más cada día. ¿Qué donde quedó el amor que logró vencer la barrera del tiempo y de la misma muerte? Fácil. En el olvido. Simplemente la distancia lo apagó en el corazón de la rubia. Y ella ni se molestó en avivarlo. ¿Para qué? Si ya estaba atada a un destino que cada vez le parecía más pesado y menos esplendoroso. Y el amor de antaño dejó de existir. Ahora era solo era un triste y misero afecto lo que sentía por el hombre que supuestamente era "el amor de su vida". Ahora todo era resignación. Estaba nuevamente a merced de la cruenta soledad.

Otra vez. Sola. Sin nadie que le brinde un amor puro e incondicional. ¿Es que acaso todo el mundo se había empeñado en dejarla sola adrede? ¿Sabiendo cuanto dolía el estar tan alejada de sus seres queridos? Y es que la realidad era que todo el mundo se había marchado quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

Amy se fue a los EEUU hace ya año y medio a seguir la carrera de medicina en Harvard. El ser premiada como la alumna más destacada de su generación cuando se graduó de la secundaria le otorgó una beca exclusiva para estudiar con todos los gastos pagos en una de las universidades con más prestigio a nivel académico del país yankee. La peliazul mantenía un mínimo contacto con la princesa de la luna debido a las exigencias que demandaba una carrera tan absorbente como lo era la medicina, mas siendo la especialidad de neurocirugía avanzada.

Rei estudiaba en Inglaterra junto con Darien, solo que ella fue por la carrera de relaciones públicas, para poder administrar así más fácilmente el templo que con tanta dedicación hizo salir adelante. Con ella la relación era más factible llamándose por teléfono dos horas semanales. Pero de todas formas eso no bastaba.

Lita se marchó a Francia a perseguir su sueño de ser una de las mejores chef a nivel internacional. Y ese país tan lleno de olores y sabores combinados tan exquisitamente le daba la oportunidad perfecta. Con Serena mantenía también un contacto de una hora semanal. Simplemente era insuficiente para la rubia de coletas.

Y su hermana casi gemela Mina. De ella no sabia prácticamente nada, ya que había conseguido ser una de las actrices más jóvenes y talentosas de Hollywood, por lo que el tiempo en su vida era un lujo que no podía darse, pero le enviaba de vez en cuando algún mail con información con poco contenido acerca de la vida de la diosa del amor.

Y finalmente su familia se fue de Tokio para morar permanentemente en la isla de Hokkaido.

Las Sailors exteriores simplemente se las tragó la tierra, no sabia nada ni de Haruka, ni de Setsuna, ni de Michiru y mucho menos de la pequeña Hotaru. Hicieron ¡puff! Desaparecieron como el mejor truco de magia. Pero sabia a ciencia cierta que si el futuro corriera algún peligro ellas serian las primeras en hacer acto de presencia en su vida. Conveniente. Solo para eso servían.

_Si tú no vuelves, se secarán todos los mares_

_Y esperaré sin ti_

_Tapiado al fondo de algún recuerdo_

Serena había decidido quedarse en Tokio. En esa ciudad que le traía tantos momentos inolvidables. En la casa en donde se crió, nada más que ahora parecía tan grande debido a la falta de gente, de risas, de regaños, de besos, de abrazos…

Ella seguía la carrera de fotógrafa profesional, inspirada en el impecable trabajo de su padre Kenji, quien la alentó más que nadie. Sus amigas y su "novio" la felicitaron, pero no pasó más de eso. En cambio, si EL hubiese estado con ella de seguro que mínimo le hubiese hecho una fiesta que hubiese tirado la casa por la ventana, la hubiese abrazado con fuerza y hubiese estado con ella apoyándola incondicionalmente.

Pero no.

Él no estaba ni estaría jamás con ella. Porque simplemente lo dejó ir. A pesar de aquel sentimiento que había empezado a nacer dentro de ella y que fue intensificándose con el pasar de los años. Gracioso. La distancia con Darien había logrado extinguir el fuego del amor que supo profesarle desinteresadamente. Y la distancia también había hecho crecer en ella aquel sentimiento que empezó siendo mera amistad para terminar convirtiéndose en el amor mas profundo e irracional que ella hubiese sentido jamás. La ironía de la vida. Que mierda resultó ser.

_Si tú no vuelves, mi voluntad se hará pequeña_

_Me quedaré aquí_

_Junto a mi perro espiando horizontes..._

Ahora solo estaban ella y ese amor loco haciéndose compañía. Que era lo mismo que convivir con el peor asesino serial del mundo. En cualquier momento podría matarla sin que ella se diera cuenta siquiera de eso. ¿Qué cuando se enamoró de él? Pues ni ella sabía aun como fue. Lo único que sabia, y dios era testigo de eso cada noche, es que con el correr del maldito tiempo lo añoraba mas. Quería que la sacara de esa tortuosa soledad en la que vivía todos los malditos días. Que la hiciese sentir profundamente amada. Que la besara como nunca la habían besado en la vida. Que le hiciera el amor por primera vez. ¡Caray! ¡Que la secuestrara de una bendita vez y se la llevara bien lejos de ahí para vivir felices por siempre en quien sabe donde!

Agobiada por esa repentina tormenta de cavilaciones salio desesperada de su casa sin rumbo fijo aparente. Aire. Necesitaba urgentemente aire. Se ahogaba. Se asfixiaba. Le costaba respirar. Y es que tanta soledad y tanto amor contenido y no profesado pueden llegar a hacer estragos en el organismo de uno. Corrió. Corrió como nunca lo había hecho. Ni siquiera como Sailor Scout. Y las lágrimas se escapaban sin querer de aquellos opacados orbes azul celeste. Pero ni aun con la visión nublada por las lagrimas se detenía. Y sin saber como llegó al parque N° 10. a aquella banca donde lo vio por primera vez. Dios. Era masoquista. Se estaba auto torturándose con los recuerdos de aquel al que jamás volvería. ni a sus ojos azul zafiro. Ni su piel tan nívea como la nieve. Ni su cabello tan negro como la noche azulada. Ni su malditamente sexy y arrogante sonrisa.

_Si tú no vuelves, no quedarán más que desiertos_

_Y escucharé por si_

_Algún latido le queda a esta tierra…_

-Seiya… - se escapó de sus labios mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba en aquella banca. Daba gracias al creador que no había nadie a esas horas. Y es que eran las 11:00PM. Y encima era invierno. Con un frío que calaba en los huesos. ¡A que loco se le ocurriría ir al parque, en medio de la noche solo vestido con su pijama? Pues aparentemente a ella. Si. Ya se había vuelto loca. Seiya la había vuelto loca. Loca de amor. Un amor tan grande que ahora era imposible ser capaz de contenerlo por mucho más tiempo. Sino, calculó que explotaría en cualquier momento.

Ahora gemía. Gemía de dolor. Se agarraba el pecho con una mano y con la otra estaba posada en su frente. Como si eso fuese a amortiguar un poco el dolor. Un dolor tan terrible en el pecho que creyó que le estaban arrancando el corazón con una cuchara ¿Acaso aun tenia su corazón en su poder? Pues el músculo si. Pero la representación utópica de su corazón la había abandonado hace 3 años atrás, pues el muy maldito se había fugado con una estrella fugaz, junto, con su alma, su mente, su esencia, su luz, ¡Con todo su bendito ser caray! Diablos. Como dolía el amor. Mas aun cuando nunca se tuvo la oportunidad de brindarlo. Y ahora estaba carcomiéndola por dentro. Haciéndola gemir de dolor. En medio de la noche. Con un frío para morirse, pero que ella en ese momento no sentía.

_Que era tan serena cuando me querías_

_Había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba_

_Era tan bonita, era así de grande, y no tenía fin..._

Recordaba lo feliz que había sido el poco tiempo que esa estrella estuvo acompañándola en medio de aquel caos que era en ese momento su vida. Como nunca, absolutamente nunca la había dejado sola enfrentando ella sola sus miedos y adversidades. Como la había hecho reír como nadie. Como la dejo ser ella misma. No la princesa Serenity. No Sailor Moon. No la futura Neo Reina Serenity. Solo Serena Tsukino. Sin responsabilidades. Sin ataduras. Sin un futuro que cargar a cuestas. Solo era la chica normal adolescente de 16 años que quería disfrutar la vida al máximo y como si fuese el último de sus días. Rayos. Como lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que ya rayaba en obsesión. Y como no amarlo. Si era todo lo que ella pidió alguna vez en un hombre. Exceptuando lo arrogante claro está.

_Y cada noche vendrá una estrella a hacerme compañía_

_Que te cuente como estoy y sepas lo que hay_

_Dime amor, amor, amor...estoy aquí, ¿no ves?_

_Si no vuelves no habrá vida no sé lo que haré…_

Tan ensimismada estaba en su sufrimiento que no se dio cuanta de que una hermosa estrella fugaz había surcado el cielo, trayendo consigo la luz más bella y mas calida que la princesa de la luna sentiría jamás en toda la extensión del amplio cosmos. La estrella fue a parar cerca de unos arbustos detrás del pequeño bosque que había a espaldas de Serena, pero es que el llanto y sus propios meditamientos que la pobre y sufrida princesa de la luna no se dio cuenta de esto ni del resplandor rojo que poco a poco se apagaba para dejar al descubierto la figura de un muchacho de unos 19 años, alto, de cuerpo musculoso, de profundo ojos azules y cabello tan negro como el mismo universo el cual llevaba amarrado en una coleta, venia ataviado en un traje color granate oscuro y abrigado con un gamulan de terciopelo negro. El muchacho se incorporo lentamente y divisó a la distancia una cabecita rubia de largo cabellos atados con pequeños moñitos rosa. Con solo verla de espaldas supo quien pertenecía esa cabecita rubia. Lo que le extraño era que estuviese ahí a esas horas con el frío que hacia. Cautelosamente se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba aquella persona que él sabia perfectamente quien era.

_No sé lo que haré…_

_No sé lo que haré…_

-¿No crees que hace demasiado frío como para estar tan solita a estas horas esperando a este guapo chico…bombón?

_Si tú no vuelves, no habrá esperanza ni habrá nada_

_Caminaré sin ti _

_Con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia..._

¡Mentira…Mentira, mentira, mentira! ¡Maldita sea su mente por jugarle bromas tan podridamente crueles! ¿Como ella misma podía hacerse tanto daño? Pero extrañamente su pulso se acelero como a diez mil por hora, la respiración se le cortó de nueva cuenta y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Joder. Eso no lo hacia la mente. Lentamente se empezó a dar la vuelta solo para comprobar que no era una broma y exonerar a su pobre mente de un delito que no cometió. Cuando salió de su asombro se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Seiya? – indagó con los ojos mas abiertos que podía y que le permitía la hinchazón, consecuencia de la lágrimas.

-El mismo que viste y calza bombón – dijo él con una sonrisa. La más bella sonrisa que Serena había visto jamás y que pertenecía al dueño de su dolido corazón.

_Que era tan serena cuando me querías_

_Había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba_

_Era tan bonita, era así de grande, y no tenía fin..._

Seiya caminó hasta donde ella se encontraba y se sentó a su lado, observando esos ojos azul celeste que hechizaban a sus propios zafiros. Brillaban incandescentemente debido a las lágrimas y a la incredulidad que le provocaba aquel repentino e inesperado reencuentro con su amada estrella fugaz. Él la miraba con la misma devoción de hace 3 años atrás. Ella con todo el amor contenido que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier instante.

-¿Porqué no dices nada bombón? ¿Acaso no te da gusto verme? ¿No me extrañaste? Porque yo te he extrañado como no tienes idea mi dulce bombón – dijo para después acariciar el sonrosado rostro de Serena. Lo acariciaba con tanta dulzura como hace tanto tiempo había deseado hacerlo.

Pero Seiya no se esperó lo que vino después. Serena se había abalanzado contra él y lo había empezado a besar con extrema desesperación. El ojiazul estaba en completo shock pues jamás se esperó que ella fuera a besarlo, y menos de esa manera tan efusiva. Pero no tardó mucho en corresponder con el mismo fervor a aquellos besos desbocados llenos de pasión. La tomó fuertemente por la cintura atrayéndola mas contra él y ella se aferraba firmemente a su cuello como no queriendo soltarse jamás. Y cuando ambos entreabrieron los labios para darle un toque mas pasional a los besos ambos creyeron morirse ahí mismo. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron simplemente ya no podían dejar de sentirse. El aire ya empezaba a faltar pero a ninguno le importó ese insignificante detalle cuando se estaban dando el beso que hace 3 años habían estado esperando poder darse.

_Y cada noche vendrá una estrella a hacerme compañía_

_Que te cuente como estoy y sepas lo que hay_

_Dime amor, amor, amor...estoy aquí, ¿no ves?_

_Si no vuelves no habrá vida no sé lo que haré..._

Una inusitada lluvia de estrellas se desplegaba esplendorosa por el cielo nocturno de Tokio. Como festejando el furtivo encuentro de aquellas dos almas después de haberse añorado en demasía. Serena no supo como pero había terminado de cuclillas sentada encima de Seiya besándolo de la forma mas apasionada que jamás pensó besar a alguien. Dios. Como lo amaba. Ya cuando el aire se escapó por completo de los pulmones de ambos se separaron dándose un ligero mordisco en los labios de ambos, y seguido de eso soltaron los dos un hondo suspiro. Y vino el alivio. Tanto para sus cansados pulmones como para sus corazones. Se quedaron en silencio con sus frentes pegadas, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de controlar sus respiraciones. Hasta que Seiya rompió aquel mágico silencio.

-Bombón…yo…porque… - pero fue silenciado por un dedo de ella que se posó en sus labios.

-Cállate Seiya…solo…cállate y déjame disfrutar esto, porque siento que he vuelto a nacer en tus labios, haz cambiado todo mi mundo y lo haz puesto de cabeza, y haz logrado que te ame como la chica apasionada que jamás pensé ser – dijo ella mirándolo con ternura.

-Bombón… - sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder ¿ella le había dicho que lo amaba? ¿Podría ser cierto aquello? Él solo había venido solo para asegurarse de que ella fuera plenamente feliz. Nunca se pensó que ella le fuera a corresponder a su amor de esa forma.

-Si…te amo…te amo con la locura que haz logrado que se albergue en mi corazón, tú y solo tú tienes la culpa, por ser el ser mas maravilloso que se ha atravesado en mi camino – dijo ella sonriendo finalmente.

-Bombón… - dijo él con una felicidad que no concebía sentir jamás nacer desde el fondo de su corazón – te amo bombón, te amo y te amaré hasta mi ultimo respiro, y creo que después de muerto seguiré amadote de todos modos – dijo y la volvió a besar pero esta vez de forma mas pausada y dulce.

_Y cada noche vendrá una estrella a hacerme compañía_

_Que te cuente como estoy y sepas lo que hay_

_Dime amor, amor, amor...estoy aquí, ¿no ves?_

_Si no vuelves no habrá vida no sé lo que haré..._

-Entonces te sugiero mi querido Seiya que hagas lo que hace 3 años amenazaste con hacer y que solo quedo en eso, en una dulce y tentadora amenaza – dijo ella pícaramente.

-Oh bombón – dijo besándola hondamente en esos labios que ahora sabia que serian suyos para siempre – ¿entonces mandaras al cuerno a ese futuro que te esperaba? – Ella asintió - ¿por primera vez quieres hacer lo que tu corazón te dicta y no lo que tu deber te obliga a hacer? – Ella volvió a asentir - ¿estás segura? – el preguntó sonriendo de la forma mas esperanzadora que jamás haya sonreído alguien en todo el universo, y ella asintió con la sonrisa mas amplia que nunca le había brindado a nadie, solo a él, a nadie mas – entonces bomboncito…estás oficialmente secuestrada…

_No se lo que haré…_

_No sé lo que haré…_

_Si no vuelves no habrá vida_

_No sé lo que haré…_

Ambos se levantaron de aquella banca y se abrazaron fuertemente. Le dieron un último vistazo a ese lugar ya que sabían que seria la última vez que lo verían. Volvieron a mirarse con todo el amor que sentían y que sabían a ciencia cierta que jamás sentirían por nadie más y se dieron un largo y profundo beso. Seiya la abrazó y la cubrió con el gamulan, para luego ambos poder convertirse en un solo haz de luz que lentamente fue tomando vuelo con destino hacia el planeta natal del ojiazul, en donde sabían que serian recibidos con la mas profunda alegría y sabían que nadie los juzgaría por haber cometido una locura tan grande a causa del inmenso amor que se tenían.

_No sé lo que haré…_

_No, no, no, no…_

_Si no vuelves no habrá vida_

_No sé lo que haré…_

Y se fueron por fin…

En medio de esa lluvia de estrellas que adornaba el cielo nocturno…

Para poder ser felices de una buena vez…

Sin ataduras….

Sin restricciones…

Sin llevar a cuestas las pesadas cadenas del destino…

_No se lo que haré…_

_No sé lo que haré…_

_Si no vuelves no habrá vida_

_No sé lo que haré…_

Y vivir…por siempre juntos…

Por que sabían perfectamente que sin el otro…simplemente…no había vida.

**F I N**

Si les gustó dejen sus comentarios. Gracias.

**ANTITO'S**


End file.
